


The Walk of Shame

by NerdyTrashyFunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Sub/dom play, Walk Of Shame, but I don't know about her she's shady af, first smut I've ever written, fluffy and smutty, his helmet is a MacGuffin can't you see, kind of love but also don't, kylo's a giant manboy, really just slight I would never hurt my precious cinnamonroll, see you in hell guys, seriously why would he want that helmet back when he can have this instead, she's a bitch but Kylo loves it, slight BDSM, sub!Kylo, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTrashyFunny/pseuds/NerdyTrashyFunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful person on Starkiller Base has layn her eyes on young Kylo Ren and entangles him in a dangerous game of sex and dominance. She had thought that this would be an easy round for her, but she did not reckon with Kylo's hidden talents and the softness in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my bro for reading through it, love you! ;)

How the hell did she end up here. She was a high level security officer at Starkiller base and worked outside the usual chain of command. This circumstance was a great honor, she was aware of that and very proud of what she achieved so far. Whenever there was an immediate threat to security on the base, she was the one everybody called first. Not even the General had so much power. Because knowledge was power and she had an awful lot of it. She had earned this position and she was perfect for it, nobody doubted that. And still, she had to stand there between Kylo Ren, angry manboy with a lot of issues, and General Hux, angry workaholic with probably even more issues. They were arguing, calling each other names and offending wherever they could. It was ridiculous. Those kinds of fights happened on a daily basis and she was unnerved by them, especially when they could be solved by her overwhelming expertise in mere seconds. But she was patient and waited, waited until the two men ran out of arguments and one of them turned to her for help. She didn't even need to know who it was that backed down first. For every fight that Kylo won, Hux always found a chance to repay him for this inexcusable affront. So she had decided to not pay attention to any of these feuds until her help was really needed by either of them.  
"I'm glad this ridiculous act finally came to an end. I would suggest you two return to your duties, whatever they are, and I'll handle this mess myself", she swiftly stated, giving each of them a seperate look of disapproval that allowed no further objections. And it worked, of course it worked, because she was right. She was always right.  
Later on, she was called to one of the control rooms. "Immediate need of professional help", one of the guards had stated on the intercom and before she could have asked what the hell was going on, he simply ran off the station, leaving the unknown mess basically unguarded. She definitely needed to have a word with Hux about the discipline of his soldiers. But that was a matter for later, now she had to see for herself what was so important and life-threatening that nobody could do anything about it, expect for her of course.  
As she entered the hallway, a bad feeling began to spread in her stomach. Nobody was there, not a single guard and not even the usual amount of noisy officers she learned to despise so much, because they always found a way to interrupt her importan work. But in this case, there was only her and the inevitable confrontation with Kylo Ren.  
He stood in the control room, leaning over one of the control panels. Well, over what was left of it. The whole room was a complete mess. Not a board was left unharmed, the whole furniture was utterly destroyed. If it weren't for the long streaks on the walls, still glowing and steaming from the heat of Kylo's lightsaber, she would have thought that a whole unit of stormtroopers had let go of their rage in this room. No, everything it took was an angry, pitiful sith apprentice to crash this place.  
She was facing his back, his tall figure was still leaning over the destruction he had caused. His breaths were heavy and uneven, his rage still burning inside of him. But she was not afraid. She wasn't afraid of anything in this world. So she stood beside him and let her eyes wander from his clawed hands, over his bent shoulders and up to his hood and helmet. In this moment, she realized that she had never seen his face before.  
She waited for his breath to normalize. Waiting was probably the smart move, she knew that nobody would come near this room for at least a week, that was always the case when he had one of his outbursts. But this bad habit of his had to end, now.  
"Take of your helmet, Kylo Ren", she said boldly. The direct way should work with him. But as he turned his head towards her, she thought for a second that she had already gone too far, that this would be the last words she would ever speak to anyone. Luckily, that moment passed by quickly and unnoticed and to her further pleasure, he obeyed and took of his helmet. Dark curls framed his face, his features were unusual and he was a lot younger than she had expected. For her knowledge, sith training took a lot of time and effort and this boy was not older than twenty. Well, he was not a sith yet, his uncontrolled outburst clearly showed that.  
Kylo's dark eyes observed her carefully, awaiting her next move. He acted like he was the hunter and she was the prey, but deep inside, both of them knew that it was exactly the other way round.  
"You have no control over yourself, Kylo Ren", she stated.  
He chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know."  
"I can help you."  
He raised one of his eyebrows in surprise. God how she hated people that were capable of doing that, because she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Practicing it in the mirror only made her look ridiculous.  
"That I did not know", he tore her out of her thoughts.  
"Give me your helmet", she demanded swiftly.  
The following moment was crucial to her plan, a plan she had made up the moment she saw his face. There was so much uncertainty, despair and pain behind those eyes, she simply could not resist. Even if she was probably risking her own life. It was very important to maintain eye contact, a single flinch could destroy everything before it even started. But she did not back down and after several moments of hesitation, Kylo Ren surrendered and gave her his helmet.  
She couldn't help but smirk at her triumph. It was a small triumph, yes, and it was only the first step, but that much she allowed herself. The helmet was pretty heavy and she wondered how he could take all that weight on his neck all day long. Maybe he was an even better candidate than she'd already thought he would be. She'll see about that. In any case, that precious helmet of his was the beginning, and he gave it to her willingly. She will most definitely enjoy what comes next.  
"Thank you, Kylo Ren. I appreciate your trust in my abilities. Now, listen carefully."  
His eyes widened in fascination, he could not hide that he was very much intrigued by what she might have to offer him.  
"I will keep this helmet for the rest of the day. I will take it to my personal quarters and you will not try to get it back from me until you're allowed to. I know that this piece of metal is very valuable to you, so I will treat it with the same amount of respect as you would. At 10pm, not a second sooner or later, you will come to my rooms and I will give it to you."  
"Is that all?", he asked with a slight amount of disappointment in his tone. He had expected something new, something that would get him out of this mess that is this spiral of rage and despair and destruction. Maybe he had put too much hope in that woman that approached him so boldly and without a single hint of fear in her eyes. He had thought of her as a better opponent than General Hux who started to bore him stiff with every additional argument about duty and respect. God how he hated that man sometimes.  
"Yes, that would be all", she simply said. "Don't be late."  
And without further ado, she strutted out of the room, leaving Kylo alone with his thoughts.  
It was 10pm now and Kylo-Ren stood before her chambers, punctual to the second. He pushed the button that would tell her on her intercom that he was waiting, that he had done as he was told and wanted his helmet back. The rest of the day hadn't been easy, he definitely felt a certain lack of safety and power without his precious headwear. And all this time, his thoughts had lingered around the question what this woman might have in store for him.  
Inside, she looked at Kylo Ren through the screen that showed her the outside of her door. He had done exactly as he was told, she thought to herself with great content, and this will certainly turn out to be a night to remember. One way or another.  
She continued watching him over the course of the next fifteen minutes, enjoying the sight of his facial expression turning more impatient with every additional moment he had to endure this endless waiting. But he did not leave and he showed no sign of anger or rage, just this childish impatience and, more interestingly, a will that she certainly did not expect to see from him.  
After three more minutes - she had to give that much to herself, there were not many ways to amuse oneself on Starkiller base and this was hilarious - she went to the door and unlocked it, blocking the way in with her body. As the door raised open, Kylo examined her carefully. He was searching for a sign, any hint that could help him see through that devious woman and win the fight that was about to come. She clearly showed her intentions with that door trick she performed with him, testing out his limits and how far she could go.  
"You kept me waiting. On purpose."  
"Clever boy."  
She stepped aside to let him enter her rooms. As before, no one dared to break the eye contact that had been established between them, even as Kylo passed by her. But after a while, he had to take a look around, he wanted to know where he was and what she expected from him. As if he could see that from the looks of her chambers. But at least he could look for his helmet this way.  
She didn't like that she lost his attention. She knew that he was looking for his helmet, but it was safely stored in a place that even he could not find. That was part of the plan.  
"Please, have a seat", she said.  
Kylo looked at her, unsure of what to do next. He decided to disobey this time, interested in what she might do when she didn't get what she wanted.  
"Thanks, I'd rather stay where I am."  
"Alright", she responded. "It's your choice."  
She crossed her arms before her chest, observing Kylo Ren carefully. He clearly misunderstood her intentions, sitting down was not part of her plan. At least not yet.  
"So ... when will I get my helmet back?", he asked finally, breaking the tense silence between them.  
Now that was something she could work with.  
"Patience", she simply said, allowing a smirk appearing on her face.  
"You'll get what you deserve soon enough, promise"  
If she wanted to unsettle him with her words, it was a success. But before Kylo could say something else, she moved away from him and went over to her dresser. She bent down and reached to the drawer on the very bottom, purposefully allowing Kylo catch a very destinct look on her backside. He knew that he was staring and oh hell did she know, but he couldn't help it. He sent a silent prayer to whoever it may concern that she would give him his helmet back so he could finally leave this room. But what she pulled out of the drawer - she certainly took her time while doing so - was something completely different.  
In a pace that he did not expect from a small person like her, she stepped back to him and from one moment to the next, he had a small, black whip on his bare neck, forcing him to keep his head up and look at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"What the hell -", he wanted to protest, but she interrupted immediatly.  
"Shut up, Kylo Ren, just shut up."  
And shut up he did, looking at her with a mixture of surprise, horror and also ... delight? He was eagerly awaiting her next action and this was more than she could ever have wished for. For the first time, she knew that someone was the perfect candidate and this made everything so much easier.  
"You're too tall, Kylo Ren. Get down on your knees, now!", she demanded harshly.  
Never before had he followed a command so quickly. He was tall, yes, but even he had to look up to her now, even if it was just slightly. He gazed at her and she gazed back, showing no sign of uncertainty or doubt. Kylo started to realize that he admired her, more than he could have imagined. She didn't need any mind tricks to make people do what she wants. Oh how he wished that he had that much strenght, that much power and authority.  
"Good boy", she said, looking very content with her new toy. But it was far more than just that.  
"I think you already know where this is going", she continued while trailing his jawline with the tip of her whip. "And I also think that you like it, am I correct?", she asked.  
Kylo nodded carefully, intent on not disturbing the whip on his path around the features of his face.  
As a reward, she gave him the sweetest smile she could manage to do and started to walk around him, never letting the whip of his face and making it trail around his neck. As she stood behind him, she put her hands on his shoulders and let them wander slowly down to his chest. He shuddered under her touch.  
"Do you like to be punished, Kylo?", she whispered in his ear, keeping her face unbearably close to his own head.  
He nodded once again, somehow unable to speak from the exitement that began to flood through his whole body. He never knew that a simple touch and a single phrase could hold so much power over him, over anyone to be precise.  
"Tell me", she continued: "HOW exactly would you like to be punished? And who should do it?"  
While saying the last part, she smiled again, he could feel it against his ear. She was still so awfully close, not doing anything and it almost drove him insane. But he didn't move, not allowing him to lose control over himself, not now. She would just be disappointed and he clearly didn't want this to end. And yet, Kylo couldn't believe the words that left his mouth next.  
"You should do it. And I like the way that hurts."  
Oh, this will certainly be good. There was so much insecurity in his pretty face while speaking those words, but they both knew that everything he said was true.  
"I want you to know that I will find no pleasure in what comes next. Understood?", she asked calmly, keeping a neutral tone and allowing no smile to appear on her face. She will handle this like the professional she was.  
He nodded again, even though he didn't believe a single word she said. Her whole mind was shaking in excitement, just like his. He didn't even have to reach out to her with the Force, he simply felt it. But he played along, knowing that he would do anything she said for the rest of this little game of hers.  
"Get undressed", she demanded. "Take off everything except your pants. Shoes go off as well"  
Now this was a task he enjoyed following. But as he tried to stand up, she pushed him down again, back on his knees.  
"Did I tell you to stand up, Kylo? I said get undressed, your current position is good enough for this simple task", she swiftly clarified.  
Kylo felt his face turn red. What a dumb mistake to make. He knew that she would give him no second chances, not again. She was dead serious about this, as was he, but he fucked up so quickly. But instead of scolding him once more, she removed the whip from his face and gently put her fingers around his chin.  
"It's alright, Kylo, you're still getting used to this. No need to worry", she comforted him. That was a relief, it could have gone a lot worse than that.  
"But you really need to take off your clothes now", she added, letting go of him and taking a few steps back in order to admire her work. Unlike her when she reached for her whip, he didn't take his time. He was eager to remove his clothing, but that was exactly the response she wanted from him. As soon as he was done - the shoes were a whole lot of work in his current position, but he managed to take them off and throw them across the room in an admirable time - she glanced at him once more, observing him from top to bottom. Then she walked towards him, putting the whip in both of her hands. The hard clacking of her shoes on the cold floor was unmistakable and when she was once again behind, she lost no time and landed a hard hit on Kylo's naked back. The surprise almost threw him to the floor, but the pain was bearable, a mere sting and it was gone again. Still, the impact was immense, a sharp breath escaped his mouth and his heart was racing. This was the most exciting thing that had happened to him since the day he managed to sabotage Hux's personal shower. Green hair didn't suit the General as much as Kylo had wished, but the angry screaming and shouting could be heard all around Starkiller base. Totally worth it.  
Another hit on his back bombed him out of his thoughts and before he could recover from the former, she landed another one and another. He tried to regain posture, positioning his hands on his thighs for more hold, but it didn't quite work. After several more whips, she allowed him a pause from her treatment, admiring the red streaks she had left on his muscular back. They reminded her of the the large stripes in the control room which had to bow to his rage earlier. Now he was the one bowing and it left a great feeling of arousal in her lower stomach.  
To her satisfaction, she was not the only one who felt aroused. A simple look on the bump in his pants revealed that much. Good, because she was a little out of breath. No comparison to Kylo, of course, who was panting and sweating below her, but she scolded herself for getting so out of shape. She needed more practice.  
She walked around him, taking her whip into both of her hands again, feeling very much content with her work. He looked up to her and his eyes were darkened with lust, but he didn't show any hint of a loss of control. Instead, he tried to devour her with his eyes and maybe, if she were a different person, it would have worked. But on her, the only effect his gaze had was a devious smirk that appeared on her face, almost unwillingly. Almost.  
"You were a really good boy, Kylo", she broke the silence between them. "I think you deserve a treat."  
And by that, she put the whip away and started to undress herself. Like before, she took her time, making every movement and every piece of clothing that fell to the ground count. Kylo couldn't keep his eyes of that woman before him, teasing him and making him suffer in ways he never suffered before. And he loved every second of it.  
As she arrived at the more delicate parts of her clothing, she suddenly stopped within motion.  
"One last thing", she started. Her tone made him shiver. "If you dare to touch me without my consent or do anything else that upsets me in the slightest way, I will make your life on this base an endless chain of agony and suffering. Understood?"  
Kylo swallowed. He would not risk to find out what that could mean.  
"Yes, Mylady."  
She chuckled. What an odd response.  
"Mylady? I would have expected Ma'am or something, but that ...". She hesitated for a moment, thinking about that unbelievably antique expression that came from this unbelievable manboy. Well, he was indeed a knight, of some sort at least, but she was so far away from being a lady ... though for the moment, she accepted it as a compliment.  
"I think I could like that", she said, rewarding his gallantry with another smile. Kylo smiled back at her, content that he could do one thing right for a change, even if it was something that simple. The next reward was not long in coming as she quickly got rid of the rest of her clothing. Bra and panties fell to the floor, leaving her completely naked before Kylo Ren. The desire in his eyes was overwhelming as she leaned down to him, whispering: "What I said earlier, about not enjoying this? Well ... that was a lie."  
If it hadn't been for her warning, Kylo would have lunged at her right at that moment, covering her body with kisses until she found a way to stop him. But he kept his cool, admiring her from the awfully short distance that she conceded him. She trusted him to keep his promise and he trusted her with everything he had.  
His face was an open book to her, she saw the honesty in his eyes and his affection for her. But there was something else that startled her, the way he followed every curve of her body with his gaze, so ... fondly. She forced herself to not give it a second thought. What came next would already be too dangerous, but it was part of her plan.  
"Kylo", she said softly. He looked up to her, awaiting instructions from his mistress.  
"You are allowed to pleasure me with your mouth and hands."  
He looked at her as if he'd just received the greatest present mankind has ever seen. This was too good to be true, but it happened.  
But before he could do anything, she laid one finger on his lips, adding: "I'll make a small challenge out of it, if you don't mind. If you can draw a moan out of me - a moan, not a sigh or your name or whatever - you win. If not, I'll get to keep your helmet for the rest of the month."  
Kylo realized that he had completely forget about his helmet. Who cares about that thing when he had paradise just before his eyes? But he surely didn't mind a challenge and it didn't even bug him that there was no winning condition for him in it. Winning itself was the true price here.  
She still awaited his response, so he nodded once again. Clearly content, she relaxed and laid back into the wall behind her. She was excited for his performance, but she would definitely not make this round easy for him. Making her moan seemed impossible for her at that moment, as she was in full control over herself and him as well, even though she basically gave him a free pass. The man that makes her lose control is yet to come.  
But what came next was not entirely what she had expected Kylo to do. Instead of just going for it, he carefully approached her and traced soft little kisses on her stomach. He touched her thighs and the lightness of it startled her even more. He took his time to caress her soft skin, placing a kiss on every single inch of it, or at least it felt like that. Those soft touches, his lips carefully brushing against her skin ... it made her shiver in delight. He definitely had a hidden talent there and it bugged her that she was so unprepared for this tender sensation. He continued his path over her stomach to her waist for a time that seemed like an eternity, but one of the very enjoyable sort.Finally, he turned away from the region of her waist and moved down to the more interesting parts. But once again, he carefully took his time kissing the insides of her thigh, avoiding even the slightest touch to her nether regions.  
Then she realized. He was teasing her. He was teasing her.  
It was infuriating, but she showed no sign of disapproval. This was already to easy for him, so it seemed. She wouldn't give him any more chances of winning, that she promised herself.  
While she was still fixated on her anger and her futile promise to herself, Kylo started moving his tongue over her clitoris. The sudden sensation almost threw her off and she let out a sharp breath. If he had noticed, he didn't show it, but it was distressing nevertheless. Where did he learn to move his tongue like that?  
Before she could think of a response, he slid one of his long fingers inside her, working it in and out as painfully slow as the movement of his tongue. Every nerve inside her was alarmed, but she did her best to pretend to be unimpressed. In truth, nothing had ever felt as good as him pleasuring her like this, it was sensational and maddening at the same time. Kylo didn't mind her inner struggle at all, he knew what he was doing and how to do it. As he slid a second finger inside her, he fastened his pace just a tiny little bit, adding more pressure to her clit and reaching farther into her with his fingers. Before she could do anything against it, she lost herself in his touches, simply enjoying what he did to her. She knew that it was a mistake to let go, but she did it anyway and hell did it feel good to drop this weight off her shoulders.  
Without a warning, Kylo suddenly went faster and faster inside her and started sucking at her clit with such a force that she almost came undone. The heat was already building in the lower part of her stomach and she opened her eyes in surprise, now realizing that she had closed them in the first place. But it was already too late, Kylo had no intent on slowing down now, he pushed his fingers inside her and curled them up, just a little bit but it was enough for her to come uncontrollably. The orgasm that she felt rushing through her body completely overwhelmed her. She let out a load moan and bucked her hips towards him. Not having the strongest hold of himself either, Kylo fell back on the hard floor and took her with him. She fell on top of him, hands on the floor, face flushed with red and mouth open in surprise and arousal. Kylo couldn't help but smile over the look that she presented, and of course over his phenomenal victory. The sounds she was making were incredible and how she sat on top of him, he was painfully remembered of the hardness that had build up in his own pants.  
Luckily, she hadn't forgotten about it.  
She quickly started unbuckling his pants, pulling them off in one quick movement and instantly positioning her entrance over his exposed penis. She had already lost control, more or less wouldn't make a difference at this point, so she used her hand to guide his length inside her, said goodbye to every last piece of self-control in her body and started to fuck him on the cold, hard floor of her room. At first, Kylo couldn't believe his eyes, but the sensation of him filling her up completely quickly wiped away every other thought in his head. She moved so fast and unrelenting on top of him that he started to fear that he would come too soon, already feeling that destinct twitching in his stomach. But for now, he was able to hold back, using all his skill from meditating and training to last a little bit longer, just a little bit longer because he didn't want this to end. And neither did she, enjoying every thrust of his penis and already feeling another heat building up between her thighs, this time even more intense. As she finally came, everything clenched around him and he came as well and as they both rocked out their orgasms, he just couldn't hold back anymore. Kylo sat up and placed his hands on the sides of her face, leaning in for a kiss, just one kiss and ...  
But she was much quicker than him, pushing him away and immediatly giving him a hard slap in the face. It hurt much more than every beat with the whip combined and he had to touch his reddened and burning cheek, still in shock about what had just happened.  
Before he could do anything else but staring and holding his face in utter disbelief , she swiftly grabbed her clothes and dressed up as best as she could in her current state. She was so angry at him, with her self probably even more, how could she let him get so close to her? She felt stupid and disgraced, she should have seen this one coming and should have stopped him before the thought of doing something this intimate even crossed his mind.  
"Get out, now!", she shouted at him, making him finally realize what was going on.  
"But -"  
"I said get out!", now her face was flushed with anger, nothing of that intimacy that crossed her features just moments ago was there anymore.  
Her shouting and that look in her eyes that clearly said "murder" awakened something in him, he quickly pulled himself together and put his pants back on, grabbing his other clothes and ... now what? Just leave like this, she angry, he ashamed and that was it? No, it can't be like that, it musn't. Before she could shout another word at him, he fell back on his knees right before her, eyes locked to the floor. Eye contact was not the best choice in this situation, she would hate him even more and kick him out in an instant.  
"I'm sorry", he said, loud and clear.  
"You're what?!"  
Not the smartest response, but that was all she could think of right now.  
"I'm sorry!", he repeated, hoping that it would make at least the slightest of difference. "I did the one thing that you told me not to do and I'm so sorry. If there's anything -"  
"Anything you could do?!", she interrupted him, again shouting. "To make up for it?! Is that what you're trying to say?!"  
She couldn't believe this guy, kneeling before her and begging for her forgiveness. When had that ever worked? He was a disappointment, the biggest disappointment she ever experienced and she felt horrible for losing control to him, for giving in to his touch and that spark of fondness in his eyes ...  
And there it was, the fondness. Kylo had allowed himself to look up to her, knowing that it was his only chance of redemption, catching that part of her that gave in, that enjoyed just being with him and nothing else.  
"You're -", she tried to say, but the rest of the sentence simply slipped out of her mind. She realized that he was telling the truth, that he had no intent on disobeying and upsetting her, that he simply lost himself in the moment. How could she blame him if that's exactly what happened to her? She looked at Kylo Ren, carefully observing him for any hint of untruthfulness, but she found none. He would do anything for her, anything ... and suddenly, an idea came to her mind and she forced herself not to smile immediatly, it was too foolish to even think of it. But maybe that's exactly what he needed, what they needed ...  
"Kylo ...", she started, unsure of how to put her thoughts into words.  
"Yes, Mylady?"  
How bold of him to use that address again, but it worked. A slight smile crossed her lips and she decided that her idea will definitely do it. She looked him in the eyes and couldn't believe how darkened with lust they've been before when now, they looked at her in such a soft and tender way.  
"Have you ever heard of the walk of shame, Kylo?", she asked, watching with great pleasure how his sweet smile first turned into disbelief and then into a mix of realization and hoping-that-she-was-just-joking.  
"So you have heard of it", she recognized from his distinct reaction. "Good", she added, giving him the most honest smile she probably ever gave any man.  
"Please ...", Kylo said, trying to think of a smart getout of this situation, but there was none to find. There was only losing her or losing his dignity in front of everybody that would happen to cross his way back to his quarters, and it was such a long way ... if Phasma or worse, Hux, were to spot him, oh no ... he just couldn't do it, he couldn't possibly ...  
But ...  
She watched him over her surveillance panel, smiling at the uncertain steps he took in the hallways that he once strutted so confidently. She was as nice to leave him his underpants and she kept her promise of giving him his helmet back, but the rest of his clothing she kept safely tucked under her arms. He was an almost unbearable sight, almost completely naked expect for his briefs and helmet - oh yes, he kept the helmet on, the whole time - trying to avoid every group of stormtroopers patroling through the hallways. At one point, he almost crashed into Hux, but Kylo managed to escape before he was seen, leaving the General thinking if he had just seen what he thought he had seen or if he shouldn't be up as late because he was clearly imagining things that weren't there. She had forbidden him to use any Force tricks, no memory wiping or throwing people around the hallways, that was the rule, so he had to find a way out of there without his powers. As he finally reached his quarters, he almost jumped and she swore she's never seen a man move as quickly as Kylo as he slipped through the open door to his rooms.  
Months later, it was nothing unusual that Kylo would slip into her chambers, stealing brief moments of her time or sometimes whole nights. This time, she had allowed him to be on top and as he was thrusting in and out of her, she felt a relief that she'd never felt before. They both came almost the same instance, panting and sweating and Kylo leaned his head into her neck, long streaks of hair falling onto her chest. She let her fingers run through his dark curls and she decided to try something new. She pulled his head away from her, making him and her sit up in her bed, face to face. She touched his cheek and kissed him and it was the softest kiss one could imagine. Kylo didn't dare to move a single muscle in his body. This time, he wouldn't fuck it up, no, not this time.  
Her lips moved along his as if she tried to memorize every single inch of his mouth. The kiss lasted longer than she had intended to, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed every second of it and when she let go of him, Kylo looked at her with dazed eyes.  
"What was that?", he asked calmly, smiling at her.  
"An experiment ...", she mumbled, looking down at the bedsheets that suddenly got very interesting.  
"Is that so?". He raised an eyebrow, perfectly aware of how that would make her feel.  
"Oh just shut up or I'll ..."  
"Yes, you'll make my life miserable and my suffering endless, I know ..."  
"... Good."


End file.
